Ice Moon
by imbringingtoriback
Summary: I have always wondered about myself. About my life, and health, and body. I have always wondered about my lifespan…But now, as I look into those piercing red eyes, I wonder if my time to go is now. RenesmeexJacob
1. Preface

_Preface_

_I have always wondered about myself. About my life, and health, and body. I have always wondered about my lifespan…But now, as I look into those piercing red eyes, I wonder if my time to go is now._


	2. Chapter 1

I sat up in the middle of the night and screamed- not a short girly scream, but a full on Holy CRAP scream. In the next second, my light was on and my parents stood in the middle of the room, their golden eyes shouting with worry.

"What is it?" My mom asked her light, twinkling voice filling the darkness. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah. Sorry. Bad dream." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad clench his jaw.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry…what was it about?" Mom walked over to my bed and gently sat down on it.

"I can't really explain it- it was just…horrible." I flinched for show. Dad sighed.

"Nessie." He warned. What dad? Do you really want me to tell mom? To freak her out even more. If I do you know she'll start freaking out….He sighed again. See you totally know she would. So I'm protecting her if I don't. So there.

"Would you two PLEASE talk out loud?" Mom hissed.

"Sorry Love," Dad whispered. Yuck. Seriously dad, save this for the bedroom. "Damn, Nes…"

"Hehe, I know I know." I giggled. Mom hissed again,

"You two are so annoying!" She kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room. Dad looked strait into my eyes for a second or two, and then followed her. Dad don't you dare tell mom about my dream…don't tell her about…Aro.


	3. Chapter 2

I felt a warm hand on my cheek. I slowly opened my eyes, "Jake," I said- my voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey." He said back mimicking my voice. I giggled and punched him in the arm. "Ow. That was so painful." He said while smirking. I pushed myself up so I was staring into his eyes. And then I yawned…

"Wasn't that attractive." I smiled at him.

"Gorgeous." He slowly moved his face closer to mine, centimeter by centimeter. "You gonna kiss me or what?" Jake asked. I slowly moved into his face until our lips touched, and my heart started pounding- faster than usual. After what seemed like a second he pulled away.

"What?" I asked.

"Breathing….is…..important." He gasped.

"Oops, hehe, I forgot about that…" I waited another minute. "You ready yet?"

"Are you?" His incredibly white teeth glinted off of the light as he smiled. Wow, I totally sound like a creeper…He brought his lips to mine again, this time more urgently. His warm hands moving fast on my hips and stomach. I sighed. He placed his lips on my neck, and I just smiled…and maybe I moaned a little. Then it was all over. The warm hands were ripped off of my skin; the perfectly hot lips were suddenly not on my neck. And that's when I heard the growling. I looked over to the corner of my room. Ah, shit. Jacob was in the corner with Dad, Jasper, and Emmett around him growling up a storm. Jake looked extremely non threatened by this.

"Dad?" I walked over to him with my hands in the air, like I was under arrest. "It's alright…"

"Nessie…outside…now!" He said through clenched teeth.

"Wait…I missed it. What happened?" Emmett asked his face full of confusion.

"Just….don't….let….him….go." Dad said again. I slowly walked out of my room and into the hallway; my hands still up in the air. Mom was already waiting out there for me.

"Mom…."

"I know. He's overreacting just a tad…" Suddenly Dad was out in the hallway too. "Edward," Mom said in a soothing voice, "she's 16. It's alright if she's kissing Jacob. She can make her own decisions."

"Yes. That's great, let our 16 year old daughter maker her OWN decisions."

"DAD! I'm going to hell anyway, so it's not like it matters." Dad slowly turned his head to me,

"You had SEX with that MONGREL!" Oh shit. Not good.

"No…Dad. I didn't, I didn't mean it like that…"

"You did not." He growled, his eyes wild. In the next second, Mom was holding Dad back- with the help of Jasper and Emmett.

"Run!' Mom screamed. I looked at Jacob, and we both sprinted for the window- not needing to be told twice to get the hell out!


End file.
